


The one with Buckitty

by forestmonger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is a kitten, Depressed Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, buckitty, steve misses bucky, stucky angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestmonger/pseuds/forestmonger
Summary: Bucky Barnes is on the run from a gang of Hydra members who are currently chasing him down an alleyway. He slips into a door, only to find an old woman waiting for him.The woman talks to Bucky in rhymes, and offers him a deal. Confused, he takes it.Next thing he knows he's small, grey and fluffy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 63
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I'm not dead I promise.  
> I've been working on this for a little while, and I really hope you all enjoy it ^-^  
> Excuse my terrible rhymes, I can't write poems for shit.

Bucky slipped into an alleyway, taking cover in the shadows and listening intently to the footsteps that were quickly approaching. 

“He went this way!” He heard a HYDRA agent call. He unseathed the knife from his belt and gripped it tightly, his muscles tense and ready for a fight. The footsteps approached quickly, and Bucky heard them pull out their pistols and scowled at the silver knife in his hand. So much for never bringing a knife to a gunfight.

All of a sudden, a creak sounded on Bucky’s left, further into the alley. His head jerked up to find the source of the noise and was startled to see an old woman with tan skin and big, blue earrings staring up at him. He stared at him for a moment before she made a beckoning motion and disappeared back into the shadows. Bucky frowned, looking back up at the road and listening to the footsteps coming closer. 

Against his better judgment, he slipped farther into the alley to follow the women. 

He entered a small, dimly lit room. The maroon walls were covered in shelves and the shelves were covered in trinkets, cups, golden elephants, necklaces, candles. He heard the door click shut behind him.

The old woman sat in the middle of the room on a red yellow and green striped cushion. She motioned for him to sit on the cushion opposite of her. Cautiously, he lowered himself onto it. His muscles were still tense. This was the closest he’d been to another human being since DC. 

When the silence dragged on for a few minutes, enough to be an awkward silence, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a low, crackly voice. 

“Why do you hide? 

In my alleyway?

Are you dissatisfied

With killing those who kept your memories away?’

Bucky blinked at her, and she stared back at him. “Pardon me?” He asked, bemused. Who the fuck spoke in  _ rhymes?  _ More concerning was the fact that she knew who he was. Yet she did not move an inch. 

“You heard me

Or are you as intelligent 

As a dog flea?” 

Bucky was absolutely lost. He understood what she was saying, yet couldn’t find the right words to respond. She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh and spoke again. 

“Since you do not understand, 

I may ask you, 

Why have you made your home in this wasteland?

Have you not a home elsewhere too?”

She paused, licking her lips and waiting. “Why am I here?” Bucky repeated. “I can’t go home. I’ve killed innocent people, I’m not welcome there anymore.” The woman slowly stood and leaned on her cane, a gnarled wooden stick, and made a ‘stay’ gesture. Bucky twitched but stayed seated and watched as she shuffled around. 

“Would you go back, 

If you did not look like that?” 

She asked, her hands opening a cabinet to reveal herbs, teas, bowls and crystals. Bucky paused, playing with the knife he hadn’t yet put away. The women paid him no mind as she ruffled through her herbs. When he did not answer, she threw a glance at him. “Oh, uh, yeah. I guess it’d be nice to go home again without the FBI tackling me.” He said, the last words coming out sour. The women nodded and began to pull out things from the cabinet and placing them neatly on the small wooden table below it. She arranged them and poured water into a cup, then threw the flowers and herbs into the cup and began to mash them up, all without saying a word as Bucky watched intently. He didn’t speak, just watched with wide eyes. 

Bucky assumed she had finished making the tea when she nodded to herself and cupped the cup in one hand and shuffled over to him again, sitting back down on her cushion, waving Bucky off when he offered to help. She thrust the cup into his flesh hand as she leaned back. 

“Drink this herb tea,

And what you miss, 

You may see.” 

She nodded wisely. Bucky stared at the tea uncertainly, frowning. The dark-haired woman waved her hand as if to say ‘well, go on.’ Slowly he brought the cup to his lips and hesitated for only a second before letting the liquid slide into his mouth and down his throat. He smacked his lips and looked up at her. She smiled kindly and set her hands on her lap, as if she was waiting for something to happen to him. Like he would grow horns out of his head. 

He blinked at her, confused, until it hit.

The room was spinning. It felt like that time when Bucky was young and Steve had just spun him around on a spinning chair for a few minutes. He couldn’t see anything clearly. The walls were blurring and he could barely see the women. “Wha’ was tha’...” He managed to slur before he heard a thump and felt his back hit the carpet. What the hell? What the hell was happening? He tried to roll over, tried to grab his knife, but he could barely lift his hand. “No…” He whispered, shaking his head, before his vision faded and everything went dark. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckitty wakes up

Bucky woke to the sound of traffic. Car engines, horns, people yelling. Sounds seemed amplified, as did scents. He could  _ smell  _ the ground, trash, people, cars. Confused, he slowly cracked open his eyes. His vision was all off. Things seemed duller, a little blurier. He attempted to sit up, to look around and assess the situation, but his arms didn’t seem to be working. He shook his head and looked down to see what was wrong. 

Bucky froze. His heart sped up as his eyes fell on his hands. No, not his usual flesh and metal hands, but furry, white and grey  _ paws.  _

And he panicked. His breathing picked up as he whipped his head around, his heart beating quickly. His stomach was fuzzy, his back was fuzzy and something hit his side and he jolted before he realized it was a  _ tail.  _ He jumped up, and fell back down immediately, landing on his chin and his back legs up in the air. He flailed for a moment before he fell back on his side. Tiny chest heaving, he tried to get up again slowly. He succeeded this time, and he whipped his head around to look at his surroundings. He was in a back alley, a huge dumpster next to him. That towered over him. The buildings looked like skyscrapers. Tail tucked between his legs and body shaking, he looked around more to see wooden crates and newspapers. In front of him led out to the street, where he could see pedestrians walking and cars rumbling by. Eyes wide, he backed away from the craziness and bumped into a crate. He jumped up and made a little yelping sound. It didn’t sound like a sound he would make. 

He racked his brain and it didn’t take long for him to remember the old woman. He cursed himself for drinking the tea, for even going with her in the first place. Why had he been so goddamn stupid? He glared at the ground for a few minutes, still panicking a little, yet mostly cursing himself and the old hag. 

He broke out of his moping when he heard a deafening bark. He snapped his head up to see a massive, terrifying dog running towards him. Without even thinking about it, he scrambled under the dumpster. The dog stuck it’s snout under it, Bucky made a sound that could be described as a yowl, then to add to the embarrassment, he hissed. He hadn’t made those sounds voluntarily, and hadn’t even thought about going under the dumpster, yet here he was. He backed up further away until he hit a brick wall, and this time he managed not to hiss or yowl or make another sound. He still glared at the big black nose trying to shove its way under the green dumpster. 

Bucky heard a door click open and his ear twitched. It felt weird, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it because he heard shoes tapping against the ground quickly, walking towards the dumpster. “Shoo!” He heard a girl say, and from his hiding spot he saw a broom. “Shoo!” She hissed again, and the dog loped away, his paws and snout disappearing from sight. 

Happy the dog was gone, he assumed the girl would throw something in the dumpster and leave. Yet, because the universe seemingly hated him, he saw he kneel and  _ look under the dumpster.  _ They made eye contact, and this time Bucky couldn’t hold back his hiss. Though, he was so small he doubted it was indimadating. “ _ That’s what he was getting at! Aw, poor kitty, hang in there little guy, the dog is gone now. _ ” Bucky’s ears flicked as he felt a new wave of panic wash over him.  _ He didn’t understand her.  _ He had no fucking clue what she just said, and his breathing picked up again. He saw worry flicker across her features and he realized his panic was visible. Fuck fuck fuck. “ _ Hey, calm down buddy. You want fries?” _ He hissed again, watching as she got up and pulled something from her bag.

He could run now, could flee. Sprint past her and make a break for it towards the streets. That’s exactly what he was going to do, but two things happened. The door opened again, and he smelt a man walk out (he had no clue how he knew it was a man, he just did), and the girl stuck a french fry under the dumpster. 

“ _ Carly, what the hell are you doing?” _ The man said, just as Bucky’s stomach rumbled. “ _ There’s a kitten under the dumpster! He was being chased by a dog. Sorry Will but I can’t just leave him here!” _ He heard the man sigh, loudly, and mutter something. He wasn’t paying much attention, as he was just focused on the fry that was still being held out. His stomach rumbled again. “ _ Okay, here’s the plan. You take those crates and block both ways out. I’ll distract him with food. _ ” The fry shouldn’t be this enticing, yet it was all Bucky could smell. He carefully took one step forwards, not paying attention to the man’s footsteps. 

Slowly creeping towards the fry, ignoring both the girl and the man, carefully waiting for the fry to be pulled away. 

Yet, it wasn’t. She kept murmuring things he didn’t understand, and had all his attention on glorious food that he only noticed the wood blocking his escape route when the crate slammed down onto the ground. He yowled, scrambling to knock the crates out of the way but only succeeded in ramming into it. 

It didn’t move an inch. 

Yowling again, he looked around frantically. Two sides of the dumpster were blocked by the wall. The third was blocked by crates, and the last way out was blocked by the people. 

He was trapped. Utterly trapped.

He was starting to shake, legs trembling. He backed up into a corner, thoughts of eating forgone. The girl was still talking to him in a baby voice. “ _ I’m gonna call animal control.” _ The man said. No matter how hard Bucky focused, he couldn’t make out what he was saying. “ _ Don’t do that! They’ll just put him down. _ ” The girl sounded upset, her voice had gone up. Bucky didn’t like it. “ _ Nah, if he’s adoptable they’ll keep him around for a few weeks. If he’s as cute as you say he won’t be put down. _ ” The girl didn’t reply to whatever the man had said, and after a few minutes of him talking Bucky decided he was on the phone. 

This was not good at all. Trapped here, shaking, alone and unable to understand anything anyone was saying. Bucky let out a miserable meow, low and pathetic sounding. The man had stopped speaking now, and the girl had continued to wave the fry around. “ _ You’d have better luck with a burger.”  _ The man said. “ _ Well I don’t have one right now, and you’re staying here in case he decides to try and make a run for it.”  _ The girl made the  _ pspsp  _ noise, yet Bucky ignored it. “ _ I doubt he’ll do that. Animal control is on their way. He says if the cat is cute enough they’ll label him as ‘troubled’ and adopt him out. They’ll be here in a few minutes, so say your goodbyes.”  _ Bucky’s stomach growled again, and the scent of the fry was getting stronger now. He made another low noise. “ _ I wonder if I can convince my mom to keep him…”  _ The man laughed, the harsh and loud sound snapping Bucky out of his fry trance again. If could speak, he would’ve told both of them to fuck off. 

Bucky's ear twitched again when he heard a car, most likely a truck, pull up close. It was most likely in the alley. The hair on his back stood up. Fuck. It’s probably animal control, someone here to take him away. Shit. He needed to escape right now. 

So he crouched low to the ground, still a little clumsy, his tail swishing behind him. He heard a door slam, and then the man and another new voice, a man too, talking. The girl peeked under the dumpster again and to Bucky’s dismay she looked sad. This was really not good. 

Two steps of footsteps walked towards his hiding place and he hissed again, arching his back and lips pulling back to show his new, white and very pointy teeth. He heard people calling for him, he knew they were calling for him because their voices were high-pitched, but he stayed put. Even when they brought out the hamburger, he only took one step forward before he hissed and backed away. Eventually, the animal control man sighed and started talking in a normal voice to the other two. Bucky’s tail swished again. 

There were more footsteps, then unnerving silence. He looked around nervously, shifting his weight from paw to paw. 

All of a sudden he felt something hit his rear, and he yowled again, loud, and bolted forwards, towards the seemingly unblocked exit. When he sprinted out from under the dumpster, a black net came down quickly, and he ran straight into it. Yowling again, he thrashed around and hissed, body spasming inside the net. One of his claws he had unsealed during the whole ordeal caught on the net, getting him stuck and tangled even more for a few moments. His heart was beating fast. All of the sudden he was scooped off the ground, and lifted, still in the net. He thrashed and writhed harder now, getting a glimpse of the girl's distressed face and the man's pitiful expression. “ _ Whoa there little buddy! Calm down!”  _ Bucky hissed. If he was telling him to calm down… 

He was panting now, shivering and mewling involuntarily. He was being carried away from the alleyway and saw the people going back into the store. Was it too late to take the fry now?

The animal control man didn’t care about his struggles, simply walked over to the back of the truck. He climbed in and to Bucky’s absolute horror, metal cages lined the walls. He wailed, claws flying out desperately towards the man. “ _ Easy buddy, I’m just gonna put you right in here then we’ll be on our way. When we get to the shelter you can have food and water, maybe some rest. That sound nice?”  _ The man's tone was gentle, and it did help calm Bucky down a little. At least he wasn’t going to hurt him. He thinks. 

Bucky still did not want to go into the cage. It was like a cell, just smaller. He trembled, and the man opened the door and slowly pushed the net inside, dragging Bucky along too. He wailed again, and somehow the man managed to shake him loose from the net and slam the door shut quickly enough so that Bucky couldn’t wriggle out. He immediately backed up into the corner, tail wrapped around him. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking all over. “ _ Hey, don’t worry. You’re gonna get adopted by a real nice lad. You’re a pretty kitty, you’ll find someone soon. Don’t be scared.”  _ The man said soothingly, peering into the cage, a sympathetic expression on his face. Bucky hissed at him and he sighed, stepping away and jumping out of the van, slamming the doors shut, making Bucky flinch. 

\-----------

He didn’t think there were any other animals here, judging by the silence. He was all alone, left cold and scared. He laid down, fumbling a bit to get in the proper position. Paws tucked underneath him and his tail curled around him tightly. The ride was bumpy, with the van hitting potholes and making sharp turns and stops. He could hear people outside, the honking of horns and yelling. At one point the van stopped for what felt like half an hour, and only started again when the man had dragged a dog into it and into one of the lower cages. He was still whimpering when the van stopped again and the doors opened. “ _ Dog is a stray, doesn’t seem too aggressive. Cat is pretty aggressive but also still a kitten, so he’s most likely adoptable.”  _ The man and a strange woman hopped on. The women inspected the dog first, her brows knit together. Then they moved onto his cage. He backed into the corner again and glared at her, yet didn’t hiss, just stared.  _ “Get both of them in, we’ll decide what to do about the dog later, the cat can get vaccinated and go up for adoption right away.”  _ The man nodded.  _ “No neutering?”  _ The woman shook her head, and at this point Bucky would give up his right arm to know what they were saying.  _ “We’ll leave that up to the adopters. He’s still pretty young.”  _ With that, the woman grabbed a pole with a loop on the end and walked towards the dog, and the man grabbed a metal crate and opened the door, reaching in. 

Bucky attempted to claw at his arm, yet the man simply grabbed the scruff of his neck and shoved him into the box. He hissed as the door shut. Because there were no bars, he couldn’t see where he was being taken. He pawed at the door, claws retracted, and it made a  _ thump  _ sound but didn’t move. He huffed and laid down, as there was no point in standing when the cage was being jostled around. 

He heard doors opening, and then the sounds hit him. Dogs, a lot of dogs, barking and howling. A few other cats were wailing and yowling along. His fur stood up again, yet he was carried further and he heard another set of doors opening.  _ “I got a cat, he’s aggressive so be careful. Stray, get him his vaccines.”  _ Bucky assumed he was set down on a table, and he heard other humans in the room too. “ _ Bye buddy _ ,” he heard the man whisper. Immediately his heart picked up and he stood up, muscles tense. The door slid open and two hands grabbed at him. He hissed and swatted at them, his claws leaving scratches along the skin. The hands jerked back and the door shut again. He heard voices again, and he paced the cage before the door opened again. This time, the hands had thick gloves on. No matter how many times Bucky scratched or bit them, they didn’t stop coming towards him. They grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out onto a metal table. The bright lights hit his eyes and he wailed, thrashing more. Fuck, fuck fuck. Last time he was on a metal table with bright lights he’d- 

Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. He shut his eyes and blindly swatted and hissed.  _ “Hold him down, I’ll just do the basic vaccines.”  _ Bucky thrashed harder after he felt the hands pinning him to the table, keeping him in place. He yowled as he felt something, most likely a needle, prick his skin.  _ “Only a few more,”  _ someone above him said, not that he could understand. 

Blinded by the bright fluorescent lights, he couldn’t see anything that was happening, which only made him panic more. He made a low meow, and someone patted his head gently. The small pricks continued for a little while before he was scooped up and carried away from the table. He writhed, but his tiny, weak body was easily held down. He was carried down a few hallways, then a door opened to reveal a room full of metal cages, some were empty, some had cats, some had papers posted on the front. The cages were bigger than the crate, or the cage used in the truck. Three sides were metal, and the front were metal bars. 

They stopped in front of an empty one, nothing in it.  _ “Hey, get some blankets and dishes here. Careful when you put them in, he bites.”  _ He was placed inside the cage, the metal floor cold beneath his paws. The door clicked shut and he backed up into the corner, ears flat on his head. The person who was carrying him walked away briskly and as soon as she was gone someone else came up, carrying a few pink and spotted blankets. She opened his door and he hissed in warning. She let out a huff and ignored him, just arranged the blankets around and placed two empty bowls in the confined cage. She shut the door again, and Bucky hesitated, yet stood up to inspect the bowls. His stomach rumbled again and he cursed her for not filling them up. 

Just as he settled back down in a corner, on a blanket, the girl came back with water and food. Bucky stayed as far away as possible as she poured water into the bowl and dumped some pellets into the other one. He only crept forwards once she shut the door and left. Ignoring the noise outside as much as he could, he clumsily walked over to the water bowl and lapped up the cool liquid. After that he managed to choke down a few pellets of food, only forcing the disgusting dry food down because he was starving. After he drank more water in an attempt to get rid of the taste, he shuffled down to a corner and laid down, resting his head on his front paws. He was still trembling, shook by the events that had occurred in such a short amount of time. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the noise. Eventually, he was able to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I had stuff to do, (online school help) but here it is! And it's longer (and no more bad rhymes )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckitty meets two mildly familar faces

The next day passed slowly. When he woke, there was a sheet posted on the front of his cage. He had no idea what it said, and honestly did not care. He kneaded the blankets for a minute, before getting up and drinking more water. He only ate a few pellets of the dry food when his stomach rumbled again, louder this time. 

His day consisted of trying to sleep, yet being woken up by civilians prodding at the door to his cage and waking him, making weird noises at him. He always stayed at the back, sometimes hissing when they got to close. He did swipe at someone, and they immediately backed away and left him alone. 

Eventually, he put his back to the front of the cage and ignored all attempts to get his attention. If anyone tried to touch him, he’d claw their eyes out. 

Bucky laid there for what seemed like hours. Boredom gnawed at his skull, and even chewing the blanket got incredibly boring after a few minutes. He got up and paced the length of his cage, again ignoring anyone who peered in, occasionally hissing at people who got too close. He wished he had some toys now, no matter how embarrassing it would be to be seen playing with them. 

When his tiny legs became tired, he flopped back down onto the pink blanket. He extended his claws, then seathed them again. He did this a few times before getting bored ( _ again _ ) and beginning to pace again. 

\-----------

He could tell the sun was setting because the shelter now had a golden glow to it, hitting the beige walls. He couldn’t believe he didn’t die of boredom yet. The girl came back to refill his water bowl, and while doing so she frowned at his still full food bowl.  _ “Not hungry?”  _ She said. Bucky’s ears twitched, and he huffed and put his back to her. 

Bucky was just about to curl into a little ball again when he heard tapping on the cage.  _ “Don’t tap on it, you’re gonna scare him.”  _ Bucky stiffened. That voice sounded familiar. His nose twitched, and his heart sped up.  _ “I wanna see his face, he’s probably cute.”  _ Bucky’s head shot up. He  _ definitely  _ recognized that voice. 

He spun around to see the all-too-familiar face of Natasha Romanov, with Clint Barton at her side. For a few moments, neither of them moved. Just stared at each other.  _ “You were right, he is adorable. Look at his wittle face!”  _ Clint crooned. Natahsa gave him a glare. Bucky started at them, extremely startled. 

_ “Look, it says he bites here. We want to get Steve a nice cat.”  _ She said, pointing at the sign.  _ “He’s just a baby. All babies bite, plus Steve will get a chance to raise him.”  _ Natasha had a look on her face, like she was deciding something. If he went home with them, his chance of seeing Steve was good, and maybe he’d get out of this mess. 

So he tumbled forwards and gave them a loud meow, pacing the front of the cage and pawing at them expectedly.  _ “See? He loves people”  _ Clint said, sticking his finger through the bars. There was no way in hell Bucky would lick that, yet he did sniff at it. No biting this time.  _ “He doesn’t bite. _ ” Bucky swallowed his pride and let out a small ‘mew’ and from the look on Clint’s face, he was completely sold.  _ “Nat, go talk to the person please he’s adorable. My heart is going to explode.”  _ Whatever he said made Nat huff and roll her eyes, and she stomped off. Bucky swallowed nervously. 

Natasha came back with one of the workers in tow. Clint was still talking to him in an embarrassing baby voice, and the worker eyed him. Ah, it was the girl he had scratched yesterday. Fuck. 

_ “This one? Are you sure?”  _ She said, eyeing him. Bucky would’ve sneered at her if he could. 

_ “Yes, look at his wittle face.”  _ Clint poked his finger through the bars again and Bucky sniffed at it again. It smelled like coffee, and honestly Bucky would give up his right arm for coffee. Though he technically had two in this form. His left paw certainly didn’t feel at all like metal. Clint’s finger patted at his head and it took all of Bucky’s self control not to hiss or bat it away.  _ “He seems to like you. I can get the adoption papers ready today, if you’d like.”  _ Clint smiled and Natasha nodded.  _ “Yes, that’d be great.”  _ She said, and her and the volunteer walked away. Clint smiled at him and said,  _ “I’ll be right back you stay here.”  _ Bucky glared at him sullenly as he dashed away to follow the two women. 

Bucky shifted his weight and got up to pace again. He paced for a while until the trio came back, and when he saw them he meowed loudly. Clint smiled as Natasha frowned.  _ “Do you have everything? Collars, food, beds…”  _ Natasha nodded. The girl smiled and opened the door, reaching in. His instincts had him backing away, and he cursed this body for starting to shake again. Still, he was scooped and dragged out of the metal box, and placed in Clint’s coffee hands. He glared at everything in his sight.  _ “Nat, Nat he’s so tiny oh my god. _ ” He was being carried outside, trying to figure out what they were saying. 

_ “Nat, he’s shaking what do I do.” _

_ “Relax Clint, he’s just scared. That’s probably normal.”  _

_ “Aw, but I don’t want him to be scared,”  _ Clint lifted him up higher, looking him in the eye and saying something. At this point, Bucky had tuned out, giving up on his quest to try and make sense of anything. As soon as he was out of this place there would be no more pretending, he could hiss at anyone who tried to touch him. He just wanted some good fucking food and a place to sleep. 

The three of them stepped out into the cool air, the heat of the summer dying down as the sun set. The sun was just about to slip away as they got into a sleek black sports car, Clint still holding Bucky to his chest. The car started with a purr, and soon they were moving. It was an odd sensation, being so small. Especially in a car.  _ “You think Steve will like him?”  _ Bucky was currently trying to wiggle away from Clint’s hands, and Clint was trying to keep him on his lap by gently moving him back.  _ “Cats are a lower maintenance pet you can still snuggle with. Steve will adore him.”  _ Bucky huffed and doubled his efforts, trying to hop up onto the dash of the car to see outside.  _ “I thought he’d be more of a dog person,”  _ Clint said, giving up and just gently pinning him down against his stomach. Bucky meowed in protest.  _ “Dogs need someone to be home with them a lot. Cats don’t care that much. Steve loves animals in general, I’m sure he’s gonna love that little thing.”  _ Clint lifted Bucky up again, right to his face.  _ “Did you hear that? Mean old aunty Natasha called you a thing!”  _ Natasha sighed, rubbing at her face. Bucky didn’t get a chance to look out the windows before he was lowered onto Clint’s lap again.  _ “Well it doesn’t have a name. What am I supposed to call it?”  _ Clint scratched Bucky’s head, and Bucky ducked and batted his hand away. Clint sighed.  _ “I dunno, kitten? I wanna let Steve name it.”  _ The car made a sharp turn and stopped for a moment before continuing. Bucky assumed they were in a parking lot now, as it was dimmer. Maybe the sun had set completely. 

Bucky knew it was a parking lot when Clint opened his door and stepped out, clutching Bucky to his chest. The scent of gasoline and grease assaulted his nose and he sneezed, a tiny, frustratingly adorable sneeze. Clint cooned again, falling into pace with Natasha as they walked towards what looked like an elevator. Bucky’s ears flattened atop his head. He hated elevators. For no reason too, he just very strongly disliked them. Maybe it was the closed space. Well, he was a lot smaller than his normal size and had just spent the last 24 hours stuck in a tiny metal box, so maybe this wouldn’t be bad. 

Well, he was wrong. Clint stepped one foot into this cursed box and his trembling started all over again. He let out a stupid involuntary low meow as it started to glid upwards, and Clint hugged him against his chest, murming what Bucky assumed were comforting words. It was unsurprising Clint noticed his disease because he was shaking like a goddamn leaf. He cursed this tiny, frail body for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. He shut his eyes and unwillingly leaned back into Clint’s chest, seeking out comfort. 

After what seemed like ages, the door opened and Clint and Natasha stepped out into what looked like a penthouse.  _ “Ms.Romanov, does Sir know you have an animal?”  _ A cool voice said, from out of nowhere. Bucky jumped and hissed, head whipping around.  _ “No, he’d ruin the surprise. It’s for Steve.”  _ Natasha replied as Clint carried him down the hall. He didn’t catch what the voice had said back, because Clint opened a door to what looked like a bedroom and set him down on the soft bed. He meowed, because he was hungry and thirsty, but Clint said something before ducking back out of the room, closing the door and leaving him in the dark. 

But, he wasn’t really in the dark because holy shit he could see! He could see everything very well. He sniffed the air, small legs fumbling around on the soft bed, the blanket making it harder to walk. He stopped when he reached the edge of the bed, not wanting to fall, and made his way back towards the middle. He flopped down on his side and laid there for a few minutes, looking around and testing his new night vision. There wasn’t much to see in the room anyways, just empty shelves and a dresser. The walls were bare, nothing on them. He assumed this was a guest bedroom, because it even smelt bare. It made him a little bit uneasy.

He didn’t have to wait long before Clint came in again, picking him back up. Bucky was too tired to care, and let himself be pressed to Clint’s chest again. 

He was brought to a fancy modern kitchen and set on the counter, a bowl of water in front of him. He shuffled to it eagerly, lapping up the water until he wasn’t thirsty. Then Clint held out a small piece of what smelled like salami, and Bucky was hungry enough that he didn’t mind eating out of Clint’s hand. 

After he was done, he was brought back to the bedroom and put back on the bed, then Clint whispered something to him before carefully closing the door, leaving Bucky alone again. Bucky, now fed, curled into a little ball in the middle of the bed. He amused himself by imagining him, a tiny kitten, curled in the middle of this huge bed, alone. He huffed a small puff, and shut his eyes, intent on getting some proper sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I am extremely stupid and I messed up the chapters :')  
> Here;s the real 3rd chapter, sorry y'all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckitty vibes in the tower.

Bucky blinked his eyes open, squinting against the sunlight that spilled into the room. He yawned and stretched, arching his back and paws lifting off the bed. He sniffed the air, which was still dull, and got up, blinking slowly and looking around. 

It was morning, he could see the sun rising through a small window on one of the walls. His stomach growled again, and he huffed and started to look around for a way to get off the bed without hurting himself. The drop was too high for his kitten legs, or maybe it wasn’t and it was just his inane fear of heights coming up in his mind. Either way, he dismissed that idea quickly. He strained his ears to listen for any movement outside of the room, and he thought he might’ve heard footsteps, but couldn’t tell. He meowed, as loudly as he could, so maybe someone would set him down so he could explore, maybe find a way to escape and find the woman. Though, it was doubtful he’d find her since he was somehow in New York City, (he thinks) and last time he’d been a human was in Romania. 

He was becoming impatient, wanting to get off the bed. He meowed again, huffing and puffing. He started to wander the edge of the bed, until he got bored again and settled on clawing up one of the pillows on the bed. 

Not one minute later, the door opened and Clint rushed over to him, picking him up before he had a chance to hiss or scratch. He looked at the pillow, which was mostly shredded on the left side, and frowned.  _ “Tony’s gonna kill me.”  _ He muttered before taking Bucky to the living room. 

The living room was like the rest of the house. Bland. It had empty shelves, a coffee table, a TV and some basic leather couches. It was nice, but Bucky was more interested in the windows. The outer wall was windows, big ones that went from the floor to the ceiling. As soon as Clint set him down, he loped towards them to look outside. 

Definitely was in New York, judging by the Empire State Building. He had no clue how he’d gotten here, but then again, he was a kitten so really nothing made sense anymore. 

He looked back behind him to see a short man with weird facial hair and sunglasses, which made no sense considering he was inside. Bucky sniffed at him, and he smelt like coffee and metal. He assumed he was looking at Tony Stark, supposedly the smartest man on earth, and definitely the richest man in New York. 

Tony looked down, and they made eye contact. Bucky froze, not sure what to do. “ _ Barton. What the hell is a cat doing in my Tower.”  _ He made the decision to walk away, going to explore the living room instead of continuing to look outside. Clint hopped out of the kitchen, carrying a water bowl and another empty bowl.  _ “ _ He  _ is Steve’s birthday present. _ ” Tony looked at him again, and Bucky hissed at him before meandering towards Clint for water.  _ “I thought we all agreed that I was in charge of his present this year. _ ” Clint set down the water bowl and Bucky lapped it up, flicking drops of water onto the cool stone floor.  _ “No, you said you’d give him a penthouse and we all agreed that we’d get him something small to go with your gift. This guy’s pretty small. _ ” He heard Tony sigh.  _ “How on earth does this go with a penthouse? _ ” Bucky abandoned the water bowl in favour of sniffing at the other empty bowl.  _ “He’s gonna live in the penthouse with Steve, and so he goes along. I got all the food and stuff and Nat bought him so Steve can decorate this place with cat stuff. _ ” Clint threw a piece of salami in the bowl and Bucky chomped down on it, dragging it out onto the floor so it was easier to eat.  _ “Does he not have any actual food?”  _ Clint shrugged.  _ “He does, but the shelter told us he didn’t eat the pellets so they don’t think he likes it.”  _ After he was done with that piece, he looked up at Clint for another. He heard Tony walk into the kitchen, and after a few moments he came back and dumped the dry, hard pellets into his bowl. 

Bucky looked up at him, then at the bowl. It was probably different from the shelter food, so he took one pellet and chewed tentatively, before immediately spitting it out on the ground. It tasted like  _ cardboard _ . If anything it was worse than the horrible food at the shelter. He wrinkled his nose and looked up at the two men.  _ “Told ya. _ ”

Later on in the day, after Clint had shown Tony the pillow and after Clint had given Bucky more salami, someone new came by. She had long ginger hair and wore a white skirt with a black dress top. She and Tony looked like they were dating, judging by the kisses and cuddles (maybe they were just  _ very  _ good friends), and so Bucky could only assume she was Pepper Pots. She was nice, and knelt down to pet Bucky. Because she had given him tiny pieces of fish from her lunch he allowed it. 

After he watched them point at the walls for a few minutes, he assumed they were decorating the apartment, and so he treaded off down the hallway to explore. Most of the doors were closed, but he did find a few open ones. One led to a luxury bathroom, and just looking up from the floor, he could tell that the tub was big. There was also a glass shower next to it, which he didn’t see the point of. Rich people were weird, he supposed.

Though, being in the bathroom reminded him of the pressure in his bladder. The last time he relieved himself was at the shelter, so naturally he found a corner in the bathroom and did his business. Their fault for not providing a litter box. 

He heard the cool detached voice from the living room again, and then Clint and Tony shouting. Bounding away from the bathroom before they could pick him up, he dashed as fast as he could (which wasn’t very fast) into the next room with an open door, which was another bedroom. This one was still empty, though, curiously enough, there was an old-fashioned motorcycle statue on one of the shelves, and a very old poster for the Yankees on one of the walls. A big window was placed on one of the walls, it’s dark blue curtains open and letting in light. It wasn’t as big as the living room windows, but big enough that Bucky was still fascinated. The bed was as big as the one in the other room, if not bigger, and the blanket matched the dark blue curtains. 

He  _ wanted  _ to explore more, but was picked up by someone. He let out a started meow and looked up to see Clint. “ _ There you are. Maybe don’t wander off buddy. _ ” He said, starting to carry Bucky back to the living room. Bucky glared at the floor as he was carried back, and he noticed something odd. 

A robot, a one handed  _ robot  _ was setting up a litter box in a corner of the room. (It was covered, thank god). He hissed at it and once he was set down on the floor he dashed under the couch to hide. He heard laughter, and he didn’t know if cats could blush but if he could, he was. He hissed silently at them, slinking further under the couch. 

They continued to talk, and Bucky curled up into a ball, ignoring them and trying to drift off again. He closed his eyes and blocked out any background noise, a talent he perfected during the war, and all of the sudden he felt tired. Like, exhausted, which was unusual because usually he was active and alert during the day. He assumed it was a ‘perk’ of being a cat, and didn’t get to dwell on it before sleep came for him. 

\-------

When Bucky woke up, the sun was setting. The golden light spilled into the room via the large windows, illuminating the room in a pretty golden glow. He stretched out and climbed out from under the couch.

He couldn’t see anything. The bowls were still full of water and food, but there was a single piece of salami on top of the dry food. The litter box was gone, he assumed it was moved. There were a few paintings on the walls, and some books on the shelves. A tall black lamp stood in the corner. He sniffed around, looking down the hallway to see that all but one door was closed. The one that was open led to the bedroom they kept him in at night. Disappointed, he sat down and licked his lips, before standing again to go eat the salami. 

After he was finished, he trotted up to the window and sat down to look outside, watching the fading sunlight over the city. He didn’t know what floor he was on, but he was very high up. It made his legs a little weak, but he reminded himself that he was in Stark Tower, (probably) and the glass was bulletproof, no tiny kitten could break it. 

He watched as the sun faded, squinting as it hit his eyes. It faded from a golden yellow to a bright pink rather quickly, and Bucky shifted his attention to the streets. The people looked like ants, scurrying around the city. 

Bucky amused himself for a little by watching the city as the sun went down. When he could no longer see it, he got up and sniffed around the kitchen for a little while. He quickly got bored again though, and he paced around the apartment, trying to find something to do. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long before a  _ ding  _ came from a door and to his surprise Natasha rushed in. She was muttering something, and as soon as she saw him she walked quickly towards him and picked him up and put him on the empty bedroom’s floor before slamming the door shut. Bucky glared at the door for a few seconds before turning away and tucking himself away under a desk. He scowled as best he could and sat in the very corner.

If everyday was as boring as this one he might just kill someone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm 80% sure this is the right chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5

Steve scoffed and smiled as Sam tried to push his head into the cake that sat in front of him. It was chocolate and in very crappy letters was written ‘ _ Happy birthday Cap. _ ’ “Sam, just,” Clint said as he picked up his piece of cake and tried to smush it into Steve’s face. Luckily, he was able to dodge it, yet it ended up in Sam’s face. Clint froze as Sam turned his head towards him very slowly, reaching up to wipe some of it off. “Oh no,” was all Clint said before he ran off, jumping over the couch and scrambling up the stairs. 

With a very eloquent “I’m gonna kill you Barton!” Sam leaped over the couch too, chasing after him. Clint’s laughter echoed over the common room. 

Beside him, Natasha sighed and handed Steve a piece of the cake. “Children,” He heard her mutter. He huffed out a small laugh. “It wouldn’t be any fun around here if they weren’t.” He said back, behind him Tony let out a fake gasp. “Are you saying that they’re the only fun ones around? I’m shocked Captain. Absolutely shocked.” 

“Tony, you’re not funny you’re just sarcastic.” Natasha stated, lifting an eyebrow. “I would argue with you if you weren’t as scary.” He said, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. Above them, Sam had caught Clint was proceeding to shove cake in his face. “Stop eating it!” He heard Sam yell. 

Bruce and Thor chuckled, and Steve looked down and smiled. He took a bite of the cake, which was amazing, and huffed, looking around. 

They were in the common room of the Avengers tower, celebrating his birthday. It was just Sam, Clint, Nat, Tony, Bruce and Thor here. He didn’t want a big celebration, just a small one to celebrate with his friends. They had already eaten dinner, and now he thought Tony might be hinting at giving gifts. He internally groaned a little. Not that he wasn’t thankful, but Tony had a habit of outdoing himself every time. He was sure whatever he was getting, but he had a strong suspicion it was big. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Tony yelled “Gift time!” And headed towards the elevator. Steve looked at Natasha before following Tony with the rest of the group. “Tony, what did you do?” He asked when he caught up. Tony smirked at him. “Oh, nothing much. Can’t spoil the surprise.” Steve huffed a little, yet walked into the elevator. “I hope it’s not something that will kill him,” Bruce said. Tony glared at him. “Are you seriously gonna bring that up now?” Clint, whose face was covered in cake, gave him a shit-eating grin. “We’re  _ always  _ gonna bring that up Tony.” Thor laughed as the elevator dinged, and stepped out into an apartment. 

Well, penthouse would be more accurate. It was big, and open. From across the hallway Steve could see those huge windows. Every door along the hallway was closed, which was a little odd but Steve didn’t question it. “What are we doing here?” He asked, turning towards Tony. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “This is the gift capsicle.” He said plainly, and Steve’s eyes went as wide as saucers. He looked from the apartment, to Tony, then back at the apartment. “Really?” He asked, dumbfounded. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home Steve.” She said, and he beamed at her. Tony walked forwards and they all followed. “Well, it’s not Brooklyn but it  _ is  _ a penthouse in Stark Tower, so I hope it will suffice.” He said as they walked into the living room. There were black, comfy looking couches and chairs, and a TV, paired with some brown shelves and a few paintings. “Tony, I, I don’t know what to say,” he stuttered. “A thank you would seemingly work in this situation.” Thor piped up from behind them. Sam scoffed, looking around. “Well, uh, thank you Tony.” He squeaked out. 

“Don’t thank me yet. Spy kids over there think their gift will beat mine.” Steve looked up at them in shock. “I doubt it will but, y’know, proceed.” Tony said, waving his hand. Natasha glared at him so fiercely he backed up a few paces, raising his hands. “I was joking!” 

Clint ran off to one of the closed rooms while Natasha gestured for him to sit down. The couch was quite comfortable, and he silently thanked Tony for not putting leather couches in.    
“Close your eyes,” Natasha instructed, and he did. “You’re gonna love it Cap,” Sam assured him, somewhere from behind him. “You knew?” Tony asked, and he could almost hear Sam’s grin. “Course I did. I’m Steve’s best friend.” Tony gasped a little, but before he could say anything he heard the telltale  _ thump  _ of Natasha whacking his shoulder. Hands were slapped over his ears and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay Cap, open them now!” He heard Clint say from in front of him. He opened them slowly and immediately they became comically large. In front of him was a grey kitten with a white belly and grey-blue eyes. “No.” He said in shock and heard laughter around him. The kitten meowed loudly, wiggling in Clint’s hands and staring at him with big eyes. He slowly extended his hands to hold the kitten, and Clint passed him along. 

The kitten meowed again, putting its paws on his chest and looking up at him. “He’s so tiny.” Steve said, gently petting his head. 

This thing was loud, he was still meowing even after Steve had picked him up in his hands. “Aw, he loves you.” Tony said. “It sorta sounds like he’s saying  _ Steve _ .” Bruce thought out loud. Steve scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” He said, smiling. 

\-------

“Steve!” Bucky said, staring into his eyes. The grin on his face was ear to ear, and he looked so _happy._ He’d always loved animals, so Bucky shouldn’t be surprised by his reaction, he supposed. _“What’s his name?”_ He said, and Bucky wiggled, extending his paw towards his face. “It's me!” He tried to say, but it came out as another high-pitched meow. _“He doesn’t have one. We figured you’d wanna name it.”_ He heard Natasha say. _“He’s not a it, Nat._ He _is a he.”_ Clint said somewhere behind him. _“What are you gonna name him?”_ Someone asked. Bucky looked up to see-

The Falcon. Sam Wilson. Bucky instinctually hissed at him, causing a shocked look on his and Steve’s faces, while laughter echoed through the room.  _ “Well, we know who isn’t cat-sitting.”  _ Tony said. Steve brought him closer to his chest and Bucky snuggled up against it, still trying to talk to everyone and still failing.  _ “Well, Sam, I don’t know yet.”  _ Bucky rubbed his face into Steve’s chest again, and Steve pet him. Bucky practically melted, beginning to purr involuntarily “ _ Name him ‘asshole’.”  _ Sam said, causing Tony to chuckle. Bucky hissed again, assuming it was something bad.  _ “No, you’re too cute to be an asshole,”  _ Steve said, and Bucky briefly looked up at him.  _ “Name him Thunder!”  _ Another unfamiliar said. Or, rather, yelled.  _ “No, he’s too tiny.”  _ Steve picked him up and raised him enough so they were staring at each other’s eyes. “It’s me Steve,” He said again, but again coming out as a meow. 

_ “Bubsy.”  _ Steve said, setting him down on his lap again.  _ “Bubsy? Really?”  _ Tony questioned.  _ “It suits him,”  _ and Bucky glanced up to see Bruce Banner, more commonly known as the Hulk.  _ “I suppose it does. Anyways, you want a tour or do you just wanna sit around coddling Bubsy? _ ” Steve laughed, and Bucky jumped, startled. That made Steve chuckle, and he picked him up, holding him close as he stood. Bucky sunk his claws into Steve’s shirt when he glanced down, noticing how  _ high  _ he was. Jesus, he forgot how tall Steve was. 

The group walked around a bit, opening the doors and going into the rooms. Bucky paid close attention, watching as they entered rooms. There were three bedrooms, one was the one where Bucky had stayed, the other was the one he’d already explored. The third was plain and boring. Then they were a few closets. One held what Bucky could assume was cat stuff, because Steve put him on the ground and let him sniff around. The only truly interesting thing was the treats up on the shelf. There was a basket full of toys he discovered, but then Steve had started to walk away and Bucky ran to catch up, rubbing himself on Steve’s legs until he was picked up again. This time he had to cling to Steve’s shoulder as they walked around. 

He got bored as they toured the apartment, and then, finally, they all walked to the elevator door and the rest got on, smiling and waving as the doors closed. As soon as they did he rubbed his head against Steve’s jaw. He pushed him away lightly before heading to the kitchen.  _ “You don’t like the dry food, huh?”  _ He said, and Bucky meowed.  _ “Clint’s been feeding you too much salami. It’s not good for you if you have it all the time, you know. _ ” They went into the kitchen together, and then Bucky heard a loud  _ boom  _ from outside. He yowled again, right in poor Steve’s ear, and leaped off Steve’s shoulder onto the cool marble counter. 

It didn’t work out too well, because he stumbled and tripped, letting out a small ‘mew’ as he face-planted into it. He didn’t have time to sprint off the counter before Steve’s hands were picking him up again. He held Bucky close to his chest and pet him, muttering what Bucky assumed were small reassurances.  _ “Aw, it’s okay, shh, no need to be scared.”  _ He whispered, bringing his small body to tuck under his chin. He kissed his head, and Bucky felt like he was blushing. He let out another small mew, and Steve kept him tucked there as he crossed the kitchen to the cabinets. He opened one with his free hand and Bucky’s ears lifted to see-

Canned food! He wasn’t sure if it was better, but he was willing to bet his right arm that it would be better. He was about to try to wiggle out of Steve’s grip before another loud noise from outside had him pressing against Steve, and then the stupid trembling started again. He cursed this frail, tiny body. 

_ “Aw, hey, don’t be scared. Let’s go into the bedroom, it’ll be quieter in there,”  _ Steve said, picking up a can and beginning to walk across the apartment. He took Bucky into the blue bedroom and put him down, then opened the can and set it down in front of him. He looked up at Steve. How the hell was he supposed to eat out of the can? 

Steve seemed to realize this and his face made the ‘oh’ expression.  _ “Shoot, sorry pal, I’ll be right back,”  _ He said, getting up to presumably get a plate. In the meantime, Bucky slid under the bed, waiting for Steve to return. 

It took him longer than expected, and Bucky was about to go and look for him when he came into the room. Bucky couldn’t see what he was carrying, but whatever it was, he set it down on a dresser. Steve knelt down and dumped the untouched food onto the plate, and Bucky trotted out from under the bed to eat, 

It did taste infinitely better than the dry food.  _ “Like it better than the other food, huh? Can’t blame you. I still think it’s funny Tony had to order wet food for you himself. Smartest man on the planet, ordering wet cat food.”  _ Steve chuckled, and Bucky made a ridiculous ‘nom’ sound that made Steve laugh a little more. He got up to do something, walked out of the room then came back in carrying the litter box and the bowl of water. He placed the box in a corner, and the water on the short side of the dresser. 

Once Bucky was finished, he looked up to see a cat bed on the dresser, alongside what he assumed was a cage covered in a blanket. He looked up at Steve, who sighed as he opened the dresser drawer.  _ “He already put all my stuff here,”  _ He grumbled, picking out clothing from it. Bucky pressed himself alongside his leg, but Steve merely sighed again. He stuffed his clothes under his arm and put the bed next to the water bowl. He picked up Bucky with one hand and placed him on the bed.  _ “Stay. _ ” He said firmly, before walking out and closing the door. Bucky meowed, getting up from the bed and bounding over to the door. He hit his paw against the door and meowed louder. 

He paced, meowed and hit the door. This continued until Steve came back, wearing pajamas. The door hit Bucky a little, resulting in a small sound.  _ “Oh fuck, sorry pal. I did tell you to stay in bed.”  _ He bent down to pick Bucky up, and again put him on the cat bed. He walked away and hopped up on the bed.  _ “Goodnight Bubsy,”  _ He said, before laying down and pulling the covers over himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me to actually upload chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Steve rolled over onto his side. He smiled to himself a little, going over the day’s events in his head. For the most part, he’d just laid around and read a few books. Then Tony took him out to brunch with Pepper, which was lovely. He received multiple ‘happy birthday’ texts from the rest of the Avengers. 

The only thing that could’ve made the day better was Bucky. His best friend had disappeared completely, and the only thing Steve could do was try to look for him and pray that he was safe, away from HYDRA’s hands. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud  _ meow  _ and looked over the edge of the bed to see Bubsy. He had his two front paws on it, and was looking up directly at Steve. He blinked. “Go to sleep Bubsy,” He said. Bubsy meowed louder and Steve sighed, rolling over and putting his back to the kitten to show that he wasn’t going to give him attention. 

Still, Bubsy meowed and meowed, making it impossible for Steve to drift off. He got up, picked up the kitten, and plopped him in the cat bed. He went back to bed, pulling the covers over himself and turning around. He shut his eyes, yet his eyes flew open at the sound of a loud  _ meow  _ coming from behind him. He flipped over, and propped his head onto his hand. “You gonna stay there all night?” He asked. Bubsy meowed in response. 

Steve sighed and glanced towards the cat cage that sat on his dresser. He shook off the thought and got out of bed again, picked up Busby’s bed, water and the kitten, putting the things outside his door before shutting it. He was halfway to his bed when he heard scratching at the door, and more loud meows. He inhaled, ignoring the kitten and climbing into bed, covering his ears with a pillow. 

Not ten minutes later, he heard, “Captain Rogers, you’re kitten seems to be in distress,” From JARVIS. He rolled over onto his back and sighed, rubbing at his face. “I know,” He grumbled, tossing off the covers and heading to the door. As soon as he opened up the door, Busby’s cries ceased and he rubbed himself against Steve’s legs. “What’s up, you don’t like being alone?” He asked, kneeling down to pet the kitten. “Well, Captain, it appears your kitten may be suffering from separation anxiety.” A crease appeared between Steve’s brows. “How? I’ve only had him for a few hours.” Bubsy put his paws on Steve’s thigh, meowing and demanding to be picked up. “It seems to be more attached to you than any other people who have handled him before. You may remind him of a previous owner. He was, presumably, abandoned in an alley. Animal Control found him behind a McDonalds. He was not emaciated and so they assumed he was abandoned. It would explain his attachment to you specifically and reluctance to leave you.” 

Steve’s heart cracked a little. He gently picked up Bubsy and pet him slowly. “Poor kitten, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere for awhile.” He said, getting up and walking to the bed, carefully putting down Bubsy on one side of it while he tucked himself in. 

When he was settled and rolled onto his side, he saw Bubsy had tucked himself between two pillows, his tail curled around his tiny body and his chin resting on the bed. Steve smiled at him and extended one hand to give him a few pets. He opened one of his eyes, looked at him, and huffed, closing his eye again. Steve chuckled and got more comfortable, before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

\----

Bucky woke to light shining into the room, a beam hitting his face. He shifted, keeping his eyes closed and just enjoying the feeling or the warmth. When he did crack his eyes open, he saw Steve, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. Bucky huffed. 

He didn’t know why, but when he couldn’t see Steve his heart sped up and he got scared. He didn’t like it at all, so he sat outside Steve’s door as his panic steadily increased. When he finally came out, Bucky thought he could’ve fallen over from relief. 

He didn’t know what was happening, why he got so freaked out. The fact that he got so scared from just not being able to see Steve scared him a little. 

He pushed the thought out from his head, and instead got up on wobbly legs and stretched, yawning and lifting his butt in the air. He decided he had time to bask in the morning sun later, and so he turned to Steve, and poked him with his paw, meowing. 

Steve jerked up, eyes widening, before his eyes fell on Bucky. He sighed and rubbed at his face, giving him an unimpressed look. “ _ Really? _ ” He said. Bucky meowed, pawing at his arm again. He sighed again and threw off the covers, walking towards the bathroom door. Bucky got up and stood at the edge of the bed, meowing. 

_ “Well, come along then,”  _ Steve said, yawning and making a  _ come  _ gesture. Bucky looked down at the height and assumed he could make it. He leaped off the bed and immediately face-planted into the ground. Embarrassed at Steve’s laugh, he quickly got up and trotted over to Steve. They walked into the bathroom together and he sniffed at a corner, politely looking away while Steve did his business. 

After that, they walked to the kitchen and Steve gave him a bowl of water and more food, while he made eggs and bacon. After Bucky was done, he sat at Steve’s feet.  _ “What do you want?”  _ Steve asked. This situation would be easier if he could actually understand what people were saying. He stayed at Steve’s feet, silently waiting for a piece of the bacon. Sadly, the blond mostly ignored him, so Bucky wandered off, sniffing at the corners of the apartment and, after a few tries, he leaped onto the cool marble counter.  _ “Hey! Get down!”  _ He heard Steve say, but he ignored him and instead began to push off a cup sitting on it.  _ “Don’t you dare, _ ” He heard Steve warn, and assumed he was telling him not to push the cup off. Yet, Bucky was still upset that he’d been locked out last night, so he opted to pause and look Steve directly in his eyes before giving the cup a final push and hearing the satisfying  _ smash  _ of glass breaking on the ground. They stared at each other for a moment before Steve blinked and groaned, mumbling something Bucky couldn’t hear. He gave him a smug look before leaping off the counter, more gracefully this time, and running off back into Steve’s room to drink some water and use the litter box. 

When he returned back out into the hallway, Steve was at the door with all the cat stuff. He hadn’t been interested in it earlier because too many people were watching him, and he only had a few moments to look before Steve had begun to walk away, but no he happily bounded into the closest to sniff around. First thing he noticed when he wriggled his way into the back was a cat tree. It was a decent size, and more importantly had a small sitting perch in the middle with a cover on it so he could hide and still see what was happening. The tallest perch probably went up to Steve’s shoulders, and it had plenty of toys and even a scratching post. 

He didn’t get a chance to explore further because suddenly Steve picked him up and plopped him on his shoulder. He let out a surprised mew, and the blond reached up to pat his head gently.  _ “Okay pal, let’s drag this out to the living room and then we can play.”  _ He said, grabbing a sturdy part of the tree and pulling, effectively dragging it along the smooth floor. Bucky had been too occupied staring in wonder at the cattree to notice that Steve had taken out the basket of toys, another bed, and another water bowl out into the living room. He began to pull the tree to the windowless side of the room, but Bucky meowed in his ear.  _ “Hey!”  _ He said, and Bucky ‘pointed’ at the window with his paw. Steve huffed, yet dragged it over there, pushing it into a corner and up against the window. He meowed happily and rubbed Steve’s jaw with his face. He was set down on the ground and he walked up to the tree, sniffing at it. He was going to hop on it when he heard a jingle behind him and he turned to see Steve playing with a toy that had a stick as a handle, a long string and something with feathers and bells on it. It shouldn’t be as enticing as it was, yet something about it fascinated Bucky. He crouched down and crept forwards, not taking his eye off of it as it jerked around. Once he got close enough he leapt forwards, grabbing it with his paws. He was sure he’d gotten it, but it was pulled away from his grasp, and instead flew over to his right. He didn’t bother sneaking up on it again, just ran after it, batting at it with his paws. 

They played this game until Bucky’s chest was rising and falling quickly, and he sat down to catch his breath. Steve laughed and scooped him up, placing him on his lap while also grabbing a remote to the TV and clicking it on. Since Bucky couldn’t understand anything, he didn’t bother paying attention to it. Steve began to pet him, soft gentle stroke down his back, and Bucky purred, snuggling in closer and closing his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling for what felt like a few hours, purring all the while. Eventually, Steve did stop, to Bucky’s dismay. He still sat on the couch, and when Bucky looked up, his Stevie had fallen asleep. 

He leapt off the couch, leaving Steve to sleep, and instead climbed onto the tallest perch of the cattower to do some more people watching (at this height it was more like ant watching). For every person that he could see a tiny bit better than the rest of the ants, he made them a story, making up their names and who they were, where they were going, how many pets they had. It was a fun game for a while, before he got bored again and jumped into the covered part of the tree and nestled into the corner, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's hope this is the right chapter lol


	7. Chapter 7

Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, and he woke up to a painful crick in his neck. He groaned and rubbed at it, slowly sitting up. He looked outside and saw that it was still daytime outside, but the sun would start to set in only a few hours. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:34. He almost slept the day away. 

Stretching his arms over his head, he yawned and got up to go to the kitchen and get himself lunch. He still had leftover bacon, so he made himself a quick BLT and sat down at the table to eat. Bubsy was nowhere in sight, and Steve assumed he’d found a place to sleep as well. JARVIS would notify him if the kitten was in any danger, so he didn’t worry about it. He ate in silence, the TV merely background noise for him. When he was finished, he put his dishes in the sink and put away the broom he hadn’t earlier, from when Bubsy broke the glass. He knew cats were assholes, but sheesh, making eye contact with Steve as he broke a glass was something else. It would’ve been hilarious if Steve didn’t have to clean it. 

Sighing, he shuffled back to the living room, picking up his sketchbook and a pencil along the way. He turned off the TV and put the pencil on the paper, pausing for a minute, deciding what to draw. His hand went with muscle memory, and before he knew it, he was drawing Bucky in his Sergeant's uniform. His heart clenched and twisted. This Bucky was young, happy and excited about his upcoming future. He drew those familiar eyes, that playful smirk Bucky always had. He knew Bucky’s face better than he knew his own. He drew his hair greased down, his face clean shaven because he was always one for impressing the dames. Steve’s eyes blurred with tears, and before he could finish the sketch a few plopped onto the paper. He put down the pencil and stared down at the unfinished drawing. Bucky had that twinkle in his eyes, the mischievous one that seemed to look for trouble. Part of his uniform was smudged by a teardrop, and looking into his eyes only made Steve cry more. He sat there, crying silently for a while before he felt something brush against his arm. 

He jumped, eyes widening, only to see Bubsy staring up at him with wide eyes. Steve closed his sketchbook and gathered the kitten into his arms, gently hugging him against his chest. Bubsy let out a gentle mew, as if he was trying to comfort Steve. “‘M okay buddy, just missing someone,” He murmured into the kitten’s fur. Bubsy meowed and rubbed his head into Steve’s collarbone. “Missing someone alot,” He said with a dry, empty laugh. His tears leaked down onto his grey fur, but he didn’t seem to mind, just kept rubbing his head into Steve’s chest and purring. 

He kept petting the grey kitten until he stopped crying, then, still holding him, walked to the office Tony had put into the apartment. It was right next to the gym, and had light blue curtains and a matching carpet on the floor, underneath the dark brown desk. He sat down at the chair, in front of his laptop, and opened it up, placing Bubsy on his lap. He snuggled into Steve before laying down and beginning to, presumably, sleep. Steve cracked his knuckles, wiped at his eyes, and began tapping away at his computer. 

\-------------

Bucky woke up to Steve gently petting him awake. They were still in what he assumed was an office, but it wasn’t long before he was being picked up and carried to the kitchen. He was set down on the ground while Steve went to get his food, yet he stayed by side, careful not to trip him either. 

When he woke up to Steve’s soft sobs, Bucky’s heart cracked a little. He jumped out to investigate, running over to Steve and jumping on the couch, sitting next to him. His heart nearly froze when he saw what he was drawing.  _ Him.  _

Well, not him exactly. It was a younger version of himself, himself before the war. His memories had returned, but remembering the things from before he got drafted was difficult. He remembered him and Steve, what they did together behind closed doors, but those sacred memories were scarce, short and fleeting. He always wrote them down in his notebook the minute he remembered. Those memories were his favorite. 

He shook the thought off and went to comfort Steve, rubbing himself against his arm to get him to notice him. It worked, and he held still as Steve pet him, and waited until he stopped crying. His heart ached whenever he thought of Steve when he was away, but to see how his absence had affected his best guy when he wasn’t here hurt more than anything. He wanted to be human again, so he could gather Steve in his arms and shush him, and tell him it was all okay now. He desperately wanted to tell him that he was here, that he was with him. Instead, all he could do was helplessly watch and cuddle Steve, trying to give him as much affection as he could. 

Steve knelt down and gave him a pat, dumping the food on the plate. Bucky immediately started eating, not paying attention as Steve made his own dinner. The wet food was so much better than the dry food, it actually tasted like food. He could taste fish, and normally he didn’t like the taste of fish, but in his cat form he absolutely loved it. He finished the wet food, lapping up all the crumbs from the plate. He glanced up and saw Steve still chewing on a sandwich, gazing out the window. Bucky bounded over to him and jumped into his lap. Steve jolted, nearly dropping his food.  _ “Bubsy!”  _ He said in surprise, but still pet him. Bucky purred and settled in, watching Steve eat his food. When Steve took a bite, Bucky would paw at his arm, trying to drag the food closer to him. He huffed the first few times, but eventually he put Bucky back on the floor. Bucky sniffed at his feet, waiting for crumbs to fall, but got bored quickly and instead went to the kitchen window, where he watched the sunset. 

After the sun was almost set completely, Steve walked up behind him and picked him up, making Bucky let out a startled ‘meow.’ He let out a breath of air that could be a laugh, and walked over to the living room. He picked something up, from the toy basket, that Bucky couldn’t see then set him down on the glass coffee table. He gave him a long stroke down his back, then lifted him up and pulled something over his head. Bucky’s eyes widened and he tried to bat Steve’s hand away, yet Steve just snapped the harness shut.  _ “See? Not so bad.”  _ He said, and Bucky hissed. He didn’t like it, it was stiff and it rubbed against his fur weirdly. He rolled over onto his back and wriggled, trying to grab something with his jaw so he could rip it off. Steve only picked him up and set him on his feet again, murmuring;  _ ‘It’s only for an hour or two, I just gotta get you used to it before we go outside, okay?”  _ Bucky hissed at him, and he dropped his head and sighed, picking him up and taking them to the gym.  _ “There’s just a lot of stuff in here that could hurt you,”  _ Steve said, rambling on.  _ “And you like to be able to see me, so this is the better situation. Plus, when we go to the compound I can let you run around if you have this on, so it’s better to get used to it now, right pal?”  _

Steve set him down and clipped a leash to the back of the harness, making Bucky growl even more. He tried to pet him, but Bucky instead gave him a good scratch that would last at least a few minutes, with Steve’s healing factor and all. Steve didn’t even flinch, just sighed and stepped back. Bucky, as salty as he was, still tried to follow him but was tugged back by the leash. He looked behind him and saw that Steve had tied the leash to the doorknob. It was a long leash, but prevented him from going anywhere near the heavy gym equipment. He supposed that was the point. He eyed the heavy weight, and assumed they could crush him like a bug if they fell on him. He supposed that was the reason for Steve leashing him here, so he didn’t die, but that didn’t mean he was happy. 

He spent the next two hours wandering as far as the lead would let him, and watching Steve workout. He was so  _ bored,  _ there were no toys or anything. He cursed Steve for putting him on this stupid thing. When Steve took a small break to drink water and attempt to pet him, Bucky would always growl and scratch his hand if it got too close. He still tried. An hour in he gave up, and Bucky turned his back to the room and nestled in a corner, leaning his head against the wall.  _ “Aw, Bubsy, you upset?”  _ He heard Steve call. He ignored him and sulked in the corner for the next hour. 

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew Steve was gently pulling off the harness. He blinked awake and mewed, trying to stand up. Steve pet him and Bucky realized they were back in the living room as Steve put the harness and leash down on the coffee table.  _ “Okay Bub, I got something for you,”  _ Steve said from above him. They traveled down the hall and to the cat closet. It was opened and reached inside with his free hand to pluck something from a shelf. Turning around, he closed the door and walked into his bedroom and set Bucky down on the dresser, running a gentle hand through his fur. He placed something beside the kitten, and he peered at it.

The brown, leather collar had a tag and it clipped on. Bucky stared at it in shock for a few moments before gingerly leaning forwards to sniff at it. It smelled like leather (duh) and metal, and there was nothing odd about it. No shocking device, nothing on it that could hurt him. He extended his paw to touch it, and...nothing. No pain. He looked at Steve and decided he trusted him enough, and meowed at him.  _ “You like it pal?”  _ Steve asked, resuming his long strokes down Bucky’s back. He arched up into Steve’s hand and purred. 

Steve took the collar and gently clipped it on, then picking Bucky up to admire it.  _ “Aw, Bubsy you look great.”  _ He said, and in response Bucky yawned. Steve smiled and brought the kitten close to his chest, cradling him.  _ “It’s more of a symbol, I’m not worried about you getting lost in the tower. It means I’ll always be with you, no matter what. It’s better than what the last guy did, hm?”  _ Bucky rubbed his face against Steve’s pec, feeling the leather shift against his neck.  _ “Yeah, I got you. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who asked for angst?


	8. Chapter 8

That night Bucky lay on Steve’s lap as he read a book, the rustling of the pages the only sound keeping Bucky awake. The lamp was turned on, making the room feel warm. It was peaceful, and Bucky loved it. He was beginning to drift off when he felt Steve shift, put his book on the bedside table and turned the lamp off with a  _ click.  _ He gently picks Bucky up and places him on the other side of the bed, so he could wiggle under the covers more comfortably and roll over onto his side, facing the kitten.  _ “Good night Bubsy, sleep well.”  _ He whispered at the feline before yawning and closing his eyes, tucking his hand underneath his head. Bucky closed his eyes and curled in tight on himself, his frail body tucked between two pillows like last night. He and Steve drifted off together, falling into the pit of sleep. 

\----

_ Screams and wails surrounded Bucky, the reteched noises coming from all directions. “Stop! Stop it!” He screamed, tears blurring his vision. “Stop, you’re hurting them!” The noises got louder, and sparks of electricity were now thrown into the horrible abyss of noise. All around him was dark. He was alone, but the sounds echoed around, rattling his brain. He could hear the screeching of his victims, the innocents who somehow crossed his master’s. No--not his master. He didn’t belong to anyone now.  _

_ “Soldier,” A hand threaded itself through his hair, and yanked upwards. “You can’t really think that.” It purred, right into his ear. “You will always belong to us.” It sneered, and Bucky couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. He shook his head, and the voice and it’s hand was gone. He looked down at his own and- _

_ Blood. There was so much blood on his hands. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to do it…  _

\-----

Bucky’s eyes flew open, and he leapt up, body trembling. He whipped his head back and forth, and a large hand came down he panicked, leaping forwards to bite it and claw it, leaving deep wounds that probably stung. The hand pushed him off and he flung himself off of the bed, crashing into the door and frantically clawing at it. The only thing running through his mind was  _ getoutgetoutgetout.  _ He doesn’t hear the footsteps coming from behind him, only paying attention when the door swung open. 

He bolted out, trying to get somewhere safe, and decided to run to the cattree, into that covered part. He pushed himself back into the very corner, panting. He laid there, shaking so much he was practically vibrating. His eyes darted around, peering outside the entrance and looking around, watching the kitchen that was covered in shadows. He hears someone-- _ Steve _ \--walking around in the dark. 

He’d hurt Steve. He’d clawed him and bit him. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ He knew this would happen if he came back. Even if he was just a tiny kitten he’d still  _ hurt Steve.  _ It was unacceptable, it wasn’t right. He’d be punished, he’d hurt--god he didn’t want to hurt anymore, he didn’t want it, he didn’t want it--!

Warm, gentle hands lifted him up out of the shelter, and he didn’t have time to react before he was already being held, Steve whispering things to him and rocking him back and forth slowly. Despite himself, he leaned against the man and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his shaking. It doesn’t work. 

He must have been yowling because his throat burns, and he wants water. “Water,” He tries to say, yet it only comes out as  _ another  _ meow. He let’s a frustrated growl slip from his throat, and wriggles out of Steve’s hands. He’s placed on the floor and runs back to the bedroom, to his water, and when he gets there he practically inhales it, taking gulps of it before licking the bowl in an attempt to catch anything else that may be clinging to it.  _ “Bubsy, hey, hey sweet thing, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?”  _ Steve kneels beside him and speaks, but Bucky suddenly feels  _ extremely  _ energized and darts out of the room again, this time running around the apartment in an attempt to get rid of his thoughts. He runs around the apartment, only stopping occasionally to drink water out his bowl that magically refills, until his legs give out and he’s too weak to stand anymore. He collapses miserably on the cold, hard floor and sulks there until Steve comes along and picks him up. He doesn’t have the energy to fight anymore, so he lets himself be scooped up and brought back to the bedroom. He falls asleep on the way there. 

\-------

Steve pets Bubsy until the kitten is dead asleep in his arms, then sets him down beside him on the bed. He had no idea what happened. It must have been a nightmare. Could cat’s even get nightmares? He opened his mouth to ask JARVIS, but closed it when he remembered it might wake Bubsy up. He let himself think in the dark alone, stuck in his thoughts. It was a while before he fell asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, sorry y'all! Next one will definitely be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed without much change. He and Bubsy had settled into a comfortable routine of wake, eat, play, relax, work, eat, gym, relax, sleep. Bubsy seemed happy, excluding the nightmares. Everyone told him that they were normal for an abandoned cat, and that running around late at night was also normal. Steve learned quickly that Bubsy liked routine, and whenever it changed, like someone coming over, he got irritable and grumpy. Steve couldn’t do much, couldn’t explain that there were guests coming over, so for the most part he tried his best to keep the routine stable. 

The days where he had to leave the apartment were the days he would rush back, coming back home to a crying kitten. He tried his best to make it better for Bubsy, leaving the TV on a nature documentary, leaving his toys out, even scattering treats around the apartment for him to find. Yet the kitten always sat at the door like a dog, waiting for him to come back. Steve always picks him up and coddles him when he gets back, and then they snuggle while Steve watches TV, and Bubsy usually falls asleep. 

When Steve has to leave for the full day, he leaves Bubsy with Bruce or Thor. Bubsy doesn’t mind their company, and is semi-content to stay with them for a few hours. He hates Sam, and attacks his ankle whenever the unlucky visitor is in his line of sight. He’ll stay with Nat and Clint, but will cry if Steve is gone more than an hour. He will cry at the door if he stays with Tony, even if Steve is in the room. 

Steve hasn’t found any promising leads on Bucky, but he’s found something that could turn into one. Sam said he was already on it, digging deeper into the search. “We’ll find him,” Sam said. They were both sitting in Steve’s kitchen, looking through various files and maps. “I’m starting to think we won’t.” Steve said, putting his hands into his face. “It’ll take time, we can’t expect to find him this soon,” Sam tried, but Steve had snapped his head up. “This soon? It’s been two fucking  _ years  _ Sam. Two years!” He snarled, bolting up from the chair and beginning to pace around. “What if HYDRA already found him? What if they’ve fucked with his brain again? What if he’s-” Steve couldn’t finish the thought, and he rubbed at his face, trying to swipe away the tears. “He’s the Winter Soldier, Steve. I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“You don’t know that!” Steve snapped, his hands curling into fists. “Well, you don’t know that he’s with HYDRA. We just have to be optimistic about this Steve.” Sam got up and started to walk towards the door. After two years of this he knew Steve was better left alone when he got like this. “Get some sleep, alright?” Steve gave him a jerky nod and looked out the window, listening to Sam walk away. Once he heard the elevator door close he slumped down onto the ground and curled into a ball, heart aching. He sobbed, shoulders shaking. 

\---

Bucky woke up to the sound of Steve sobbing. He learned it wasn’t uncommon for Steve to cry after Wilson came over and they looked at files on the table. It’s (partly) why he attacks Wilson’s ankles whenever he comes over. While the other two men work, on whatever, he liked to curl up and hide in his cattree. He usually falls asleep. Tonight was different though. He could tell Steve was sobbing, harder than usual. 

Climbing out of the tree to investigate, he finds the blond curled up on the floor, face buried in his knees. His heart clenched and he bounded over to him quickly, rubbing his face into his leg. Instead of being picked up, he was pushed away. He meowed loudly, trying to hop onto Steve’s lap but is again pushed away. “ _ No, B-Bubsy, go away.”  _ Steve said, trying to sound authoritative through the sobs. Bucky meowed louder, gently placing a paw on Steve’s calf. Steve only curled in tighter, but didn’t try to push him away, so Bucky slowly curled up against him, waiting for the man to calm down.

It had been a few minutes before Steve’s sobs slowed, and a few more minutes before he gently picked up the kitten and got up, slowly walking towards the bedroom. When they got inside Bucky was placed on the bed and Steve crawled in beside him, still crying softly. Bucky snuggled up beside him and was rewarded with slow, gentle pets. He started to purr, and he pressed himself right up against Steve’s chest. His cries slowed, and eventually Bucky could tell he had fallen asleep. He followed him not long after.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, short chapter once more. (And more sad stebe hours).  
>  Well, summer has started so hopefully I'll get to writing and adding more chapters :D   
>  I hope everyone's having a lovely day!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve poured his coffee into a mug, sealing the lid tight. Coffee didn’t affect him much now, but it was still something nice to have. He was mentally running through all the things they needed, even though the list was short. Just a few pairs of clothes and things for Bubsy. The compound in the woods was pretty well stocked, and Steve kept a few sketchbooks and books there for when he did visit. 

He had Bubsy’s harness and leash in his suitcase, along with a few small toys. Water and food for him was there already. He was more worried about how the kitten would react. He knew Bubsy disliked routine changes, so to move the kitten to an entirely new place would disturb him. Though, Steve knew he would appreciate the change in scenery, and the fresh air. So far, he's only gone onto the balcony under careful supervision. A walk in the woods would be good for him. 

None of this stopped Steve from feeling guilty as he called for Bubsy, carrier ready on the counter, along with a bag of treats. He shook the bag once, and the small kitten rounded the corner, ears up and eagar looking. Steve picked a treat from the bag and knelt down, giving it to his kitten. He stroked Bubsy’s back and picked him. “We’re gonna be at the compound before you know it. It’s nice there, you’ll be able to run around in the forest. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” He said, slowly putting him into the carrier (which had a few blankets in it, for comfort). Bubsy mewed, but didn’t look very distressed as he was placed in the carrier. 

When Steve closed the door, however, Bubsy rushed up and pawed at the bars, meowing loudly. “I know pal. It's only for a little bit, I promise.” Steve said, giving him another treat and petting him through the bars. After he’d calmed down, Steve straightened and picked up the carrier, and his small suitcase, and walked towards the elevator door. Bubsy always got nervous on the elevator, so Steve kept talking to the kitten about the compound until they reached the floor that held the quinjet. Bubsy had quieted a little, but was still letting out anxious meows every now and then. 

“Capsicle!” He heard Tony call. Letting out a sigh, he walked over to the small man. “Is furball ready?” He asked, and Steve audibly sighed. “Yes, he is.” Tony turned and clapped his hands. “Let’s hope he doesn’t piss on my quinjet,” Tony said, walking away and waving an arm. Steve bit his tongue and followed him, stepping onto the jet. “It’s only a few hours,” he murmured to the kitten. Bubsy let out a small meow in response. 

Once Steve was settled into a seat, with Bubsy’s carrier next to him, he stuck a treat through the bars and it was snatched from his hands by the kitten. He chuckled and set his hand atop the carrier. “I’m serious Steve if he pees on the floor you're cleaning it up.” Tony called from the pilot's seat. “Mhm,” The supersolider said in response. He lifted the carrier into his lap as the quinjet lifted off the ground. Bubsy yowled, and Steve distracted him with another treat as the jet shot out into the air. 

The kitten kept making small, distressed noises throughout the ride. Steve kept murmuring to him, ignoring Tony’s laughter and small jabs. The ride was only an hour before the quinjet touched down on the pad in the compound. The compound was in the middle of the forest, and had minimal people. Robots manned the place, and the most of the other Avengers lived here. 

Steve picked up his things and handed his suitcase to a robot when he and Tony stepped off the jet. “Dinner’s at 7, don’t forget,” Tony said, walking away to a different part of the compound. “Don’t bring the cat!” He called, and Steve rolled his eyes and began to follow the robot to his room. 

The room was large, but empty. A bed and a few shelves with books were in it, the blanket the same colour as the one in the Tower. His drawing supplies were sitting on a table that was against the window-wall. He set Bubsy’s carrier on a drawer and opened the cage, and the small kitten bounced out and, had it not been for Steve catching him, would’ve tumbled right off the drawer. “Slow down buddy,” Steve chuckled, giving him a small pat and gently setting him down on the floor. Bubsy immediately bounded over to the window-wall and put his tiny paws onto the glass. Steve grabbed his suitcase from the robot, and mumbled a small ‘thank you’ to the machine. He unpacked the few clothes he brought, folding them into the drawers and leaving the harness, leash and toys on top of the drawer. Bubsy meowed when he saw the feather on a stick, ears picking up. “Maybe later pal,” he said, going to the door and walking out, waiting for the kitten to follow. 

Together, they made their way to the living room. He grabbed the first book he saw from the shelf and sat down on the couch, lifting Bubsy up onto his lap. He read and pet the kitten on his lap. Soon, Bubsy had fallen asleep and Steve leaned back and closed his eyes, a hand resting on the kitten’s back. 

\----

Shortly after Steve’s breakdown, he began packing and soon the both of them were off onto what Bucky assumed was a plane, but he couldn’t really see anything because of the goddamn crate Steve put him in. He wasn’t exactly scared, maybe just a little anxious. He was upset that the usually set-in-stone routine was changing so drastically. 

The ride there wasn’t horrible, and from what he’d seen, they were in a forest. He liked being in forests, so he figured he could adapt easily to this environment. 

At the moment, he was only half-awake on Steve’s lap, a big warm hand resting on his back. He purred involuntarily, letting out soft sounds every time the hand shifted. The sun wasn’t low in the sky, but was setting, and he knew the sunset would arrive soon. He vaguely wondered how long they’d stay here. 

He was startled awake when he heard people talking. He bolted out from Steve’s lap and under the couch, behind Steve’s feet.  _ “Ha, he fell asleep.”  _ He heard a woman speak. She walked towards Steve, and leaned towards him. And she touched his shoulder. 

Bucky hissed loudly, rushing out from his hiding place and latched himself onto the woman’s ankle, sinking his small needle teeth into the flesh and dragging his claws against the skin. He heard the woman make a small cry in pain, and he was jerked forwards. He held on though, until he heard Steve shout and his large hand gripped at Bucky’s back. He let go of the ankle and settled himself into Steve’s palm, glaring at the woman. She had long, ginger hair, a few shades lighter than Natasha’s. Beside her, a man made of red metal stood, with unnatural looking eyes. Bucky hissed at him backing himself up further into Steve’s hands. 

_ “I’m so sorry, he never does this,”  _ He heard Steve say, as the woman limped to the couch, helped by the metal man.  _ “It’s fine, it’ll heal soon.”  _ She smiled at him, and Bucky hissed. “ _ I’ll put him away,”  _ Steve said, turning around and carrying Bucky back to the room quickly. “ _ I can’t believe you did that. That was bad, bad kitty.”  _ Steve said quietly, sounding mad. Bucky’s stomach turned with guilt at the tone, but looked up at him and meowed loudly. “ _ I was going to let you run around while we ate! Now I gotta keep an eye on you.”  _ Steve sounded disappointed and angry. Bucky looked down at the ground.

When they got to the room, which was lit golden as the sun set. Steve put him in the cage and scolded him more, before he walked out of the room. 

Bucky refused to acknowledge the anxiety that began thrumming in his chest and mind, choosing to curl up in the back of the cage and sulk, tongue running over the blood on his teeth. He growled to himself quietly shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him. 

\------------

Steve apologized to Wanda multiple times. He wasn’t sure what had sparked Bubsy's aggression, but Vision noted he hadn’t attacked Wanda until she touched him, so he guessed that he was merely trying to protect Steve. He was thankful when Wanda laughed it off. 

He still felt guilty as Wanda, Vision, Sam, Tony, Nat, Clint, Bruce and Thor all ate together. He was quiet throughout the dinner, and ate quickly. “You okay?” Sam had asked at one point, and Steve had merely smiled and nodded, before resuming to eat. Sam looked concerned, but didn’t press the issue. 

When dinner was over, he got up and smiled at everyone before leaving and going to check on Bubsy. He walked quickly and when he opened the door, he expected to hear his kitten’s cries, but was surprised when he was met with silence. He was concerned, until he peeked inside the cage to see Bubsy with his back to the entrance. He was sleeping, and Steve felt horrible for waking him up as he stroked a hand down Bubsy’s back. “Hey, buddy. Let’s get you some food, huh? And maybe you’ll meet Wanda in a more civilized fashion.” He murmured, heart clenching when the small kitten let out a ‘mew’ as he woke up, turning his head to see Steve. 

The blond smiled at the kitten and picked him up, holding him close as he rustled through the suitcase for Bubsy’s leash and harness. He glanced down at the kitten, who looked less than pleased to see them. Steve merely tsked. “If you hadn’t been mean earlier, I would have let you run around without them if you had been nice.” He said, putting on the harness and clipping on the leash before putting Bubsy on the floor. The kitten immediately rushed towards the door, pulling against the leash. “Hold your horses,” Steve laughed, following the kitten to the kitchen. 

When they got there, Bubsy looked up at Wanda but didn’t move from his place beside Steve. He walked besides him and when they reached the couch Bubsy leaped into his lap, trying to hide himself. Steve smiled a little and pet the grey kitten gently. 

Tony put on a movie, a Disney movie called  _ Frozen.  _ Steve was only mildly paying attention, more focusing on his thoughts and the kitten, now asleep, in his lap. He mostly thought about Bucky, but now it was becoming numb, like he wasn’t feeling anything towards the subject. He wasn’t sure what to feel about it. On one hand, he liked the fact that he could look for him, and talk about his friend without crying. Yet, on the other, he was scared. He wanted Bucky to give him emotions. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it. 

He was stuck in his thoughts throughout the movie, and only jerked back to awareness when everyone started to get up. “Strange is coming by tomorrow.” Tony said. “The doctor?” Bruce asked, at the same time Thor perked up. “The wizard!” He exclaimed. Tony merely said ‘yes’ and walked away, yawning. Steve nodded and picked his kitten up, carrying him back to the room. 

When they got there, Steve just stripped down to his boxers, took Bubsy out of his harness and together they plopped down on the bed. “Tomorrow,” he said, giving the kitten a pat. “Tomorrow will be better,” he laid back down on the bed, watching as Bubsy settled down next to him. His eyelids grew heavy as sleep dragged him down. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Finally a longer chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back bicthes

Bucky woke up when Steve was already awake, which was odd. He usually woke before. He didn’t mind though, as he quickly realized Steve was in a great mood. He smiled at Bucky, more chipper than usual. “ _ Hey buddy! Ready to go on a walk? You’ll love it, I’m sure.”  _ He said, and although Bucky didn’t understand he mewed happily and got up to bound towards him. “ _ Hey, yeah pal, I’m sure you're excited.”  _ The blond said, giving him a pat.  _ “Let’s get some food first, okay? You gonna be good? I don’t think I need to put a leash on you.”  _ Bucky meowed in response. Steve smiled and picked him up, setting him down on the floor as he walked out, Bucky following right behind him. There was no one else, making Bucky believe it was either early or late in the morning. 

He ate on the kitchen floor, his usual wet food. When they were both done, Steve picked him up and gave him a pat along his back before wrestling with him to get the harness on, Bucky biting his hand gently. Steve laughed and clipped on the leash before picking him up and setting him on his shoulder. Bucky’s ears perked up, interested to see where they were going. “ _ Excited buddy? _ ” Steve asked, hand coming up to scratch behind Bucky’s ear. Bucky meowed loudly. 

Bucky’s heart soared as Steve went to open the door. He meowed very loudly, and once they got outside he made an attempt to leap off Steve’s shoulder and onto the grass. Steve caught him in the air, but laughed it off.  _ “Hold your horses buddy, we gotta get to the woods first.”  _ He meowed again, continuing to try to crawl out of Steve’s hands and onto the grass, until Steve gripped his harness tightly as they walked along the gravel path towards the forest. 

When they got there, Steve finally put him down on the dirt path and he bounded towards the grass, flopping down and rolling on it, rubbing the scent into his fur. He heard Steve chuckle and he got up to run forwards towards a patch of moss in the sun. 

He rolled around there for a few minutes, before he zoned in on a bug that was flying around. He leaped up, batting at it. He tried catching it for a few minutes before getting distracted by a flower and bounding towards  _ that _ . 

He played in the woods for what felt like hours, basking in the sun and chasing anything that moved. At one point, he began to scramble up a tree, sinking his claws into the bark. He got fairly far up before Steve noticed.  _ “Bubsy!”  _ He had cried, rushing towards the kitten. Bucky scrambled onto a branch and crouched, meowing at him. He was just out of Steve’s reach.  _ “Bubsy, get down!”  _ Steve hissed, tugging on the leash a little. Bucky sunk his claws into the branch and swung his tail from side to side. He bared his teeth in what he imagined looked sorta like a smile. Steve raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. Bucky huffed and got up, stretching slowly before leaping towards Steve, big hands catching him. 

On their way back, Bucky had rolled in the soft earth, dirtying up his light gray fur. Steve sighed and tugged him away, and they continued on the path until Bucky’s tiny legs got tired and me flopped down back onto the ground. Steve picked him up and carried him on the way back. 

When they got to the compound, Sam was in the kitchen. They smiled at each other, and talked for a little. Bucky didn’t pay attention, just nestled into Steve’s hand and closed his eyes. “ _ Tired? _ ” Steve said, beginning to walk away from Sam and towards their room.  _ “You need a bath, pal. _ ” Bucky purred, and didn’t open his eyes until Steve placed him on a cool surface. He opened his eyes, startled, and saw they were in the bathroom. He stood up and wandered over to Steve, who was looking inside a drawer that was full of shampoo bottles. 

Bucky knew what was in store for him when Steve went to the bath and started the water, sticking his hand under the flow to check the temperature. Bucky meowed and looked towards the door, only to find that it was closed. Still, he hopped off the counter and ran over to the door and pawed at it, jumping up to try to hit the handle. It didn’t work, he couldn’t really reach it. 

Steve turned and had the audacity to laugh, and Bucky hissed at him when he approached.  _ “Aw, don’t be like that.”  _ Steve said, picking him up and ignoring Bucky’s paw hitting his hand. His ears flattened on his hand as Steve lowered him into the warm water. He hated to admit it, but it was pleasant. Especially as Steve rubbed the shampoo into his fur. He still meowed and tried to scramble up the walls of the tub, but Steve didn’t pay attention to his annoyance, now only washing the soap from his fur. 

Steve put him on his lap as he tried Bucky, the towel ruffling his fur.  _ “See? You look so fluffy _ .” The blond said. 

Just then, they both jumped as the disembodied voice rang from the ceiling.  _ “Captain Rogers, Sir has requested your presence in the common room. Dr.Strange has arrived. _ ” Steve nodded and responded, picking Bucky and placing him on his shoulder. They left the bathroom and out in the hallway. 

Bucky yawned, eager to see what was coming next.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky was carried towards the common room. His hair stood him a small bit when he saw that  _ everyone  _ was there. At the dinner it was easier, but now Bucky felt unnerved. Especially when he saw a new visitor. 

The man’s look made his hair stand up, with his long red cape and yellow gloves. He nestled closer to Steve’s neck, claws sinking into his flesh a little. 

_ “Capsicle! This is Strange. Y’know the wizard.”  _ The man gave him a look.  _ “It’s Steven Strange. Dr.Strange actually.”  _ Steve smiled and nodded, extending his hand. Both men shook hands, and Steve took a step back when the man let go. 

_ “Oh, I’m glad you found him.”  _ The man said, nodding towards Bucky, still perched on Steve’s shoulder.  _ “What? He wasn’t missing. _ ” Steve said, sounding confused, The man’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ “You don’t know? _ ” He said, surprised.  _ “What don’t I know? _ ” Steve replied. Everyone had circled them, and Bucky felt his anxiety grow.  _ “The kitten on your shoulder isn’t a kitten. _ ” 

Steve was silent for a while, and Sam spoke up.  _ “What the hell do you mean? _ ” He asked sharply, taking a step forward.  _ “It’s Bucky Barnes. Well, a cursed Bucky Barnes but still him.”  _ The yellow-gloved man said. Everyone in the room was silent, until Steve, his eyes wide, said a small ‘ _ what?’  _ Bucky meowed quietly, poking Steve. Bucky was picked up by Steve and held eye-level with him.  _ “Bucky?”  _ He asked.  _ “He doesn’t understand you, he’s a cat.”  _ He heard the man say, and he was lowered.  _ “How is that even possible?”  _ Stark asked, somewhere to his left. Bucky could see his fists were clenched, and we wriggled in Steve’s grip, the need to hide grabbing a hold of him. 

He was set down on the floor, and he scrambled under the couch.  _ “Can you remove it?”  _ He heard Natasha ask.  _ “Of course I can, but removing a curse isn’t easy for the person cursed. He’s going to have a fever for a day or two.”  _ Bucky crouched on the floor, tail started to swing back and forth.  _ “When can you do it? _ ” He heard Steve asked. He sounded worried, and Bucky desperately wanted to comfort him, once all the people left. 

_ “Now, if you’d like. _ ” The man said. Steve nodded.  _ “Let’s go to the bedroom.”  _ He said.  _ “Will he need a medic? _ ” Stark piped up, and Bucky saw the man shake his head.  _ “A bucket and damp clothes would be fine. _ ” Stark nodded.

Steve looked pale, and Bucky could see that his hands were shaking. He poked his tiny head out from the edge of the couch, and Steve knelt down to slowly take him out from under the couch. Everyone was staring at him, and Steve put him back on his shoulder. They walked back to the bedroom, where a robot with a bucket and damp clothes was placing the items on the floor.  _ “You don’t have to stay,”  _ the man said once they got into the room. Steve shook his head.  _ “I will.”  _ He said, looking as Bucky. The man nodded, and Bucky was placed on the bed, the leather collar was taken off, and Steve stepped back. 

Bucky suddenly felt scared, and he barely got one step towards Steve before blackness filled his vision and he fell on the soft comforter. 

\--------------

Steve started shaking when he saw Bucky laying on the bed, passed out. He swore he just blinked, and when he opened his eyes, there, his Bucky laid. 

Bucky’s sleep didn’t last long. Suddenly, he gasped and jerked awake, eyes wide as he looked around frantically. “Call me if anything happens,” Strange said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Steve immediately rushed up to the brunette, who was beginning to hyperventilate. “Bucky, it’s me, it’s Steve, you’re safe, calm down,” He said, panicking a little bit himself. 

Bucky made eye contact with him, and his eyes went wider. “Steve?” He said, then jerked around, and lifted his mismatched hands. “Oh my god,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face. “Hands!” He exclaimed, looking at Steve excitedly for a moment. Then his face morphed into shock. “Yeah, yeah, uh,” Steve stammered, his mouth suddenly dry. “Shit, Steve,” Bucky groaned, his flesh hand coming up to Steve’s shoulder as he suddenly gagged. The blond grabbed the bucket as fast as he could, shoving it under Bucky. The assassin grabbed it, and retched into the blue bucket. Steve hesitantly placed his hand on his back, and rubbed gently at it. “Hey, I got you,” Steve said softly, and when Bucky’s head came up Steve grabbed a cloth and wiped at his mouth. “You alright?” He asked. Bucky shook his head. “H-how did you figure it out?” He asked weakly. “Buck, lay down.” Steve said, and grabbed a pillow and put it under Bucky’s head. 

His lover slowly laid down, steel-grey eyes locked onto his own. “How long was it?” Bucky asked once he was laying down. Steve grabbed another cloth and placed it on Bucky’s head, then settled on the bed beside him. “Only one month.” Steve said, and Bucky shut his eyes and nodded. 

“Feels weird,” Bucky said a few minutes later. Steve nodded. “Strange said it would, for one day at least.” Steve said. “No, this. I feel like I’m supposed to be doing this to you,” Bucky mumbled, eyes half closed. Steve chuckled, the same time his heart clenched a little bit. “Yeah, I got sick a lot. You remember that? You always took care of me,” Steve whispered. Bucky nodded weakly. “You were smaller.” He said. “Yeah, a lot smaller.” He agreed. 

Bucky’s eyes were closed fully. “Can you lay down beside me?” He asked quietly. Steve nodded silently and shifted himself so that he was laying next to his partner. Out of impulse, Steve slowly extended a hand to touch Bucky’s face. Bucky flinched, but snapped his eyes open quickly and grabbed Steve’s wrist. “Keep doing that,” he asked. Steve worried, but nonetheless gently placed his hand on Bucky’s face. His hand fell back to the bed and his eyes closed once again. Steve’s hands travelled up to stroke Bucky’s hair. 

“Welcome home,” He whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was nice knowing y'all  
>  ill be switching fandoms, probably MHA or smt loool. writing fics for that :)   
> adios


End file.
